This invention relates generally to lanterns of the type used for decorating purposes, and particularly to lanterns using candles or the like as a light source. More particularly, this invention relates to collapsible lanterns of the type described.
An increasingly popular way of decorating exterior areas during holiday seasons, or for parties or like festive occasions, is with lanterns using candles or the like as a light source. These lanterns are commonly used, for example, to outline paths, swimming pool areas, garden areas, house exteriors, and other like areas.
The present invention provides a lantern for the purposes described which is of a paper material so as to be easy to manufacture, and which is collapsible to a flat form for ease in shipment and storage, as well as configurable to permit fast and easy assembly from the flat form.
The applicant is aware of the following prior art searched in Class 362, Subclass 162 and in Class 431, Subclass 289 which relates generally to lanterns or candle holders or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 47,733 issued to Kassebaum on May 16, 1865 relates to a collapsible portable lantern featuring a wire-like frame and handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 121,923 issued to Wright on Dec. 12, 1871 relates to a lantern or the like in the form of a collapsible wire frame, which supports transparencies on its sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 277,712 issued to Grumbach on May 15, 1883 relates to a paper lantern having a series of ribs loosely connected at their ends and capable of folding or swinging together, combined with a string passing through holes in two adjacent ribs and through the upper end of another rib for pulling the bottom and top of the lantern together.
U.S. Pat. No. 611,898 issued to Eastman on Oct. 4, 1889 relates specifically to a lantern or candle holder used in photographic darkrooms. The candle holder is formed of paper and is at least partially collapsible.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 16,390 issued to Franke on May 15, 1985 relates to a paper lantern with a configuration having a bottom and four sides for supporting a candle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,351 issued to Marsicano on Oct. 1, 1985 relates to a candle holder formed of paper or plastic which is inserted into a glass or other like article for supporting a candle therein.
It is evident that the aforenoted prior art does not teach the particular structural configuration as herein disclosed and as will hereinafter be described, nor do the prior art devices satisfy the aforenoted purposes and advantages of the present invention.